


Innocent

by SeraphHT



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Incomplete one-shot, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphHT/pseuds/SeraphHT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ghostskinkmeme.</p><p>For all that Keegan is a badass like the rest of the Ghosts, he's stupidly innocent about sexual matters. He keeps doing thing that turn Merrick on, and he doesn't even know it. Merrick is struggling because God damn, Keegan! Everything would be okay if Rorke and Elias would stop being massive dicks. </p><p>Or: Keegan's unintentionally getting Merrick's blood flowing in all the wrong ways, Merrick just wants to tap that, and Rorke and Elias are trolls of the highest calibre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is to fill a prompt on the live journal ghostskinkmeme. This is incomplete, and I may or may not finish it one day, but I don't know. Got a lot of other projects in mind at the meantime.

It was really quiet in the room they were in. The Ghosts had just returned from a mission, had just been informed they were given the week off, and right now were catching their breaths in the living/dining room of their safehouse.

Rorke and Elias were both on the three-seater sofa, with Rorke half-lying half-sitting, one hand and leg dangling off the side, and the other hand over his stomach, head resting against the arm of the chair, and the other leg propped up against the sofa, prodding Elias’ thigh.

Elias was annoyed by the feel of Rorke’s boots against his legs, especially with how he was taking up most of the sofa instead of sitting properly, like what he himself was doing. He thought of pushing his captain’s leg off and grunting, but he didn’t, knowing Rorke would probably punish him later tonight if he did…that, and he was comfortable with the silence. He didn’t want an argument, or Rorke’s stupid smirk and knowing eyes throwing suggestive looks at him.

Merrick was standing nearby at a small table, throwing a quick glance at Keegan, who was busy fumbling with a container which had food. Not thinking much of it, Merrick’s hand reached up to his face to pull his mask down and get it off, but then a small clinking sound broke the silence as a metal fork slipped from Keegan’s hand down to the marble floor.

Naturally, everyone turned. Elias looked over his shoulder, Rorke lifted his head a bit and Merrick glanced at Keegan again. The youngest of the Ghosts stared at the fork for a few seconds, the metal glinting underneath the light, before bending to pick it up.

Merrick couldn’t help but stare. Fuck, Keegan’s ass looked so firm. So tight. Especially with how those pants hugged his legs, stretched up a bit as he leaned down, exposing fair, strained ankles that Merrick couldn’t wait to grab and throw over his shoulders, how the dark fabric pressed tight against Keegan’s round rear that, for some reason, looked so much more tempting than any woman’s ass. He wondered for a split second why Keegan would go straight for the food instead of changing out of his dirt, sweat and probably blood stained clothes that he had wore during the mission. Was he really that hungry?

Well, didn’t matter, because Merrick was pretty hungry, too. But not for the food.

Rorke noticed where Merrick was looking, couldn’t help but smirk and sit up to nudge Elias. Elias watched for a while, then smirked, even chuckled darkly. Lieutenant and Captain glanced at each other, exhanged a mental message only they can share.

“Keegan, isn’t that pretty tight?” Elias suddenly called out, reducing his stupid smirk into a very small one.

Merrick swallowed. Keegan raised a dark brow. It was rare to see the young sniper confused, but it was also pretty cute. “What’s tight?” Keegan asked, his voice low and throaty as ever. Fuck, it wasn’t fair that someone so young should have such a sexy voice.

_‘Your ass, I’m sure,’_ Merrick suddenly thought, then felt like slapping himself for thinking that. Warmth prickled at his cheeks and he was relieved his mask was still on.

“The container. Not easy to get that one open.” Rorke replied, the edge of his lips curling upwards. “Lemme guess, the fork flew out when you were trying to open it?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Keegan nodded, glancing at the container.

“Trust me, Keegan, that thing’s so damn tight, it’ll take more than a finger or two to get it wide and open,” Elias grinned a bit, couldn’t help it because the look on Merrick’s face was priceless, he could imagine it beneath that half-mask of his. The noise Rorke made to choke back laughter at Elias’ clever choice of words was inhuman, fell back into the cushions and suppressed his growing laughter.

“Huh,” Keegan frowned at the container. “I’ve never used that one before. My first time, really.”

Merrick felt as though the air was knocked out of him. Keegan’s words were so innocent, yet so dirty in all the right ways it just got Merrick’s blood rushing south. He noticed, amid his inappropriate thoughts, that Rorke was sniggering against the soda and Elias was grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah, that one would put up a bit of fight, you know,” Elias’ cheeks were starting to hurt. “Four fingers, a bit of force, and that tight bitch should open up nice and good, pretty sure it’ll pop off with a loud sound.”

Merrick coughed abruptly, the thought of Keegan moaning was unbearable, to imagine the sniper coming in Merrick’s right hand as his other hand worked into Keegan’s tight little—

Rorke couldn’t hold it in anymore, and threw his head back, laughing wildly.

Keegan just looked confused, mainly with his two superiors’ strange behaviours, and why Merrick’s entire face was red, though the only part of his face visible were his eyes and bridge of his nose.

Seeing Elias chuckle and Rorke dying of laughter made all the dirty thoughts go away; totally killed his slowly growing hard-on when Merrick realized Elias and Rorke said that all on purpose. _To see his reactions._

Merrick grunted, glared at them briefly, and trudged out of the room.

* * *

 

Merrick was playing with his dinner, idly poking at peas. Elias was chewing on a sandwich right next to him. A few minutes later, Keegan and Rorke walked into the kitchen from both entrances at the same time—wasn’t interntional, purely coincidental—as Rorke poured himself a glass of water whereas Keegan headed for the fruits basket.

The sniper was sweating, had on his body a tank top, tracksuit and sports shoes, a small towel over his shoulder, a sheen of sweat over his pale skin that made him glisten slightly underneath the fluorescent lights. Merrick was transfixed as Keegan turned to wash the apple under the water of the sink. He noted the trickle of sweat rolling down the other’s neck, the sweat-stained back, the visible blue-green veins stretching up his arms.

Rorke offered to pour a glass of water for Keegan.

“You’ve been on the treadmill, I see,” Rorke commented casually, handing the younger sniper a glass. “Can’t go a day without exercise, Keegan?”

Keegan murmured thanks, drank a bit too greedily. Drops of water rolled down his chin, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, and oh how Merrick could see the blood pumping in Keegan’s veins on his neck as a result from the adrenaline of exercise. Eyes locked on the sight of Keegan’s parched lips on the clear glass. Imagined what it would be like to have that mouth around his—

Merrick blushed, ashamed he let his thoughts wander _that_ far. His eyes dropped to his plate.

“Yeah, had to get moving,” Keegan replied to his captain. “Couldn’t sit still. I could on missions, though, during the scouting. But it drives me crazy to just sit around not doing anything.”

“Oh?” Rorke pretended to be interested, but really was just interested in seeing Merrick turn red. “Where do you focus at?”

“Abdomen, arms, legs, knees,” Keegan shrugged, sinking his teeth into the bright red apple. Merrick winced a bit at the healthy crunching sound as a part of the fruit broke off into Keegan’s mouth. “Pretty much everything. Anything to increase stamina.”

“Stamina?” Elias quirked a brow. Not questioningly, though. He was amused, even glanced at Merrick from the corner of his eyes.

“Mmhm,” Keegan murmured. Merrick made a bad decision to look up. He saw Keegan’s square jaw move as he crushed the fruit between his teeth. Saw Keegan lick the juice trickling down his wrist, the juice seeping from the half-eaten apple. The long, pink tongue. Languid, and warm. Merrick swallowed hard, but quietly.

“Why stamina? I’d work on my strength,” Elias remarked.

“I’m all about speed,” Rorke smirked, glancing at Elias, indulging in the sight as the Lieutenant blushed ever so slightly. Oh, Rorke was fast, alright. Elias knew this more than anyone.

“I don’t know,” Keegan shrugged. The roll of his shoulders. The rotation of his shoulder blades. Merrick wanted to feel the hard muscles concealed under pale skin against his palms. “I just like the idea of holding out. Keeping up without losing my breath easily.”

Elias chortled, Rorke snorted in what would have been a chuckle, but suppressed at the last second.

“Nice,” was all Elias managed to say, lips still parted into a small grin. “Of course, no matter how hard you try, there _are_ some fields in life where your stamina really just abandons you…”

Merrick’s face was completely flushed, thoughts consumed on how long Keegan would be able to ‘hold out’ and ‘keep up’ without ‘losing his breath’…in bed. He wouldn’t last long, Merrick should see to that.

_Should._ Why did he use that word? Keegan was just a fantasy, a dream. He’d never be interested in…whatever Merrick wanted.

Rorke smirked. “Damn right, Elias. Don’t be too hard on yourself, Keegan—at some point one of these ‘fields’ will have you on the floor panting, tired and dripping.”

_Dripping?_ Merrick’s face was burning. What the fuck, Rorke?!

Elias choked on his sandwich, it was a bad idea to laugh just as he was swallowing his food. Keegan stared at his captain strangely. “Dripping…blood, sir?”

Rorke grinned. “…yeah. You can put it that way. Or sweating.”

Merrick gulped, it was rather cute how the sniper made all the inappropriate thoughts innocent without even trying. God _damn,_ Keegan! He was so casual. So innocent.

So inappropriately arousing.

* * *

 

The sink at the kitchen was suddenly broken, there was water spraying everywhere and the only way to stop it was to block the water out with your hands. Of course, there were no conveniences, no way to call a plumber, not for the Ghosts (“Besides,” Rorke said, “What the fuck do you think the plumber would think if a team of expert killers like us couldn’t fix the motherfucking pipe?”), so a soaking wet Elias, who had the misfortune to be the first to find out about the sink’s problem, went and retrieved the toolbox to start getting to work.

For some reason the rest of them piled into the kitchen, probably because there really was nothing else to do than watch Elias fix the sink. Rorke enjoyed watching his lieutenant bend over, crouch down and stretch up, but didn’t indulge in the view too much, since he did notice Merrick and Keegan seated next to each other by the counter.

“Hey, Merrick?”

Merrick’s skin crawled with how his raspy that voice was, how low it was as though Keegan didn’t want the other two to hear, how unbearably sexy it sounded, how it hit his ears and went straight to his groin. Shit! He couldn’t go two minutes without getting aroused by Keegan.

“What?” Merrick replied, voice equally low, mainly because he had to control the exhilaration from being audible in his voice.

“Are you okay?” Keegan asked, his face as stolid as ever, but his lips tugged into a small, slight, worried frown.

“Okay?” _You’ve been incredibly irresistable these past few days, not a night goes without a dream about you, and I am going crazy_. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been really tense lately,” Keegan uttered quietly, carefully. Funny, how Merrick felt himself tense just as Keegan said that word. “You’ve been…avoiding me. Why?”

_Because I might lose control if I get too close_. “Avoiding you? I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“You have,” Keegan narrowed his eyes, the concern starting to show in his steel eyes. “If there’s anything wrong, you can talk to me, if you want.”

Oh, Merrick wanted. He so very, badly, wanted.

Rorke was slightly irritated that they spoke softly, to the point he can only make out their conversation from the movements of their mouths, but even then he got lost. Bored, he looked over lazily at Elias. “Are you going to tap that or what?”

Their conversation stopped, Rorke’s loud, confident voice filling the atmosphere for a while, and for some reason Merrick felt as though the question was directed to him. What was he thinking, _of course_ that question was for him. But Rorke was looking at Elias.

Merrick glanced at Keegan from the corner of his eyes. Yes, he’d tap that, one day.

“What?” Elias looked at Rorke questioningly, unable to comprehend, but he saw that knowing smirk verging on a grin, and then threw a quick glance to the other two.

“Oops, sorry, something went wrong with my sentence there,” Rorke said sheepishly. “Are you done with that tap?”

Damn, that still sounded wrong.

“He isn’t even working on a tap,” Keegan pointed out, referring to the fact Elias was handling a pipe, and for some reason both of his superiors laughed softly.

“Nope, I got to make sure it stops squirting and leaking,” Elias turned back to the sink, hoped his sly smile was hidden from view. Rorke shook his head and chuckled, mainly because Merrick’s face was finally starting to change colour. It didn’t help that Keegan was right next to him, either.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shall be known that I SUCK AT REMEMBERING TO UPDATE MY STORIES ON MULTIPLE SITES.

This was bad. Merrick can’t have Keegan going all suspicious on him now. It might lead to two things: either Keegan would start distancing himself, or he’d start investigating Merrick closer to find out what was wrong with him, neither of which Merrick desired. His resolution to stay strong and let this sway of feelings pass was crumbling away day by day. Elias and Rorke weren’t helping, in fact they just made it worse.

The book he was reading wasn’t helping him ease his mind as he brainstormed for a way to make Keegan less suspicious, but the thoughts came to a halt when Rorke came into the living room and sat down on the sofa, right next to him. Rorke took the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels.

Merrick peered at Rorke, ready for whatever tease and obnoxious smirk their leader had for him, but none came, and they both remained quiet. Surprised, but pleased, Merrick relaxed and laid back to continue his brainsto—reading.

Of course, Keegan just had to walk through the door.

Merrick didn’t notice at first and Rorke made no rush to notify him about it. It wasn’t until Merrick heard water running from the conjoining small toilet did he look up.

The door was wide open, and Keegan was by the sink, washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror. This bathroom was for general use, but every member had their own private bathrooms, and Merrick couldn’t see why Keegan would go all the way here just to wash his hands.

“What’s wrong with the sink in your own bathroom?” Rorke asked, either he read Merrick’s mind or was genuinely curious. Either way, Merrick still found that never-fading mischievious lilt in his voice irritating.

“Something’s wrong with it,” Keegan answered from the bathroom, glancing at Rorke through the mirror. His voice echoed off the small bathroom walls. “I guess Elias did something wrong, he handled the kitchen problem pretty well, but fucked up my pipe, and now it won’t turn on.”

Merrick’s dirty mind interpreted that as something else entirely, and instead of being arousing, he found the sentence to be plain humorous.

Rorke hummed in reply, and finally stopped looking through what the TV had to offer, and settled on one channel. It was a commercial, and Merrick took no interest as he paid attention to Kee—his book.

Elias walked in and sat on the armchair. Merrick didn’t look up, but heard the lieutenant say, “Sometimes I think companies should work on making their commercials convincing.”

“Yep, spray this perfume on and you’ll get all the ladies. I don’t see how it could get any convincing than that.” Oh, Rorke. Always so sarcastically annoying.

“I think one of the best ways to advertise is to be honest.”

Rorke scoffed. “Oh, I can imagine the commercial for beer. ‘Just don’t drink’, they’d say. Or it’s the best to drink it because you’d have an excuse for committing a crime or waking up with a stranger in your bed the next morning.”

The water from the bathroom kept running as a silence fell for half a minute.

Elias laughed. “Damn, I’d buy that brand.”

“Agreed,” Rorke chortled with him. “Let’s work on improving commercials since we don’t have shit to do. What about this one?”

Merrick surmised Rorke was referring to the advertisement playing on the TV as they spoke. He didn’t bother to see what it was, as he subtly looked in Keegan’s direction. Despite having his back turned towards him, the mirror provided the view of his handsome, chiseled face. Not that the back wasn’t a wonderful view in itself—the shoulder blades, the lean muscle? Merrick tried not to pay _too_ much attention, but he was failing.

Keegan cleansed his mouth with listerine and took a few moments to ease the sting around his lips with water. As he splashed it over the bottom half of his face, Elias said, “Hmm. This commercial doesn’t seem too hard to fix. I guess I could try.”

“Go ahead,” Rorke urged.

Keegan’s intense orbs stared at himself in the mirror, the jaw tensing and relaxing. Merrick gulped. Keegan once told the group he got his looks from his mother. Whoever she is, if Merrick ever met her one day, he’d go to his knees and thank and praise and maybe even award her for her masterpiece of a son.

Elias’ voice was in the background. Subtle, but there, in the best dramatic-narrator he could handle. “The long shaft enters your open, eagerly waiting mouth. Damp, warm heat envelops around the hardness, the threat of gagging is there, but it doesn’t stop you, and you carefully pump it in.”

Merrick heard all these, but wasn’t paying enough attention to be incredulous at Elias’ set of words. Mainly because Keegan’s eyes met his through the mirror, and Merrick’s heart skipped a beat. Or twenty.

Apparently, Elias wasn’t done. “It enters and almost exits, again and again, harder, rougher, in and out, and you could feel it forming out. Then the white just explodes and forms, foam and liquid, and you almost swallow. Removing the shaft from your mouth, you spit it all out, satisfied, knowing you would do this again.”

Suddenly, the image of Keegan doing exactly that to him appeared in Merrick’s mind, and heat crawled up to his cheeks. Finally realizing that he was caught staring, Merrick averted his eyes, embarrassed to hell and gone, but furious with his superiors.

He snapped his gaze angrily to Elias, but just then, he finished, “Colgate: keep your mouth clean.”

Merrick’s words of incredulity and anger died in his throat and he turned twice as red at how much sense it all made. Rorke peered at him, and that silly smirk of his played across his face. “Geez, Merrick, you running a fever or something?”

“Fuck you, I know you said all that on purpose,” Merrick growled.

“What on purpose? Make an awesome commercial voice-over?” Elias grinned cheekily.

“You know what I mean,” Merrick rolled his eyes.

“You have to admit, it _was_ pretty awesome,” Rorke snickered. “Great work, Elias, you’re nearly as creative as I am.”

At that moment, they heard Keegan chuckle from the bathroom, and the mirror revealed the slight upturn of his lips. “Yeah. It was pretty good.” His eyes met Merrick’s through the mirror, and the smile became more prominent.

Merrick flushed, the glance looked almost flirtatious. And, as convenient as it was on purpose, Keegan opened his mouth and started to brush his teeth.

That’s it, Merrick was done, got up to leave, and didn’t miss the snickers and evil laughs from his lieutenant and captain.

* * *

 

Merrick sighed and hid his face in his hands, taking comfort in the dimness and coolness of his room. It was late and quiet, but he wasn’t sleepy, not in the slightest. This past few days had his mind scrambling and fussing around more than usual, all because of one seemingly flirtatious look.

Just then, someone knocked on his door, and he angrily grumbled, “No. Whoever you are and whatever it is, no. Go away. Ask me in the morning.”

The entrance opened anyway, and Merrick hissed at the line of light creeping into his room. He looked up to glare at the intruder, only for the glower to falter when he saw Keegan at his doorway.

Merrick gulped. Well, shit.

He put up a show and groaned, “What is it?”

The nervousness grew when, instead of responding, Keegan entered and closed the door, making him no more than a silhouette in the dark. “I think I know why you’ve been acting so strange lately.”

Merrick’s heart sank deeper. This was bad. _Really bad._

But that didn’t stop him from putting up the grumpy, this-is-not-the-time act. “Okay. But can’t this wait?”

“No, it can’t,” the silhouette drew closer. Merrick watched him warily as the gentle, hesitant steps didn’t stop, to the point Keegan reached him by the bed.

There was a tormenting silence for about three seconds until Merrick arched a brow. “So…”

 Before he could continue that question, Keegan’s hand cupped each of his cheeks, the rough texture of palms against skin sending a jolt of electricity throughout Merrick’s body. An unintentional, soft sigh escaped his lips, but his body tensed, and even in the darkness, he could see Keegan’s curious icy eyes. Curious, or thoughtful? Merrick wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if this was real to begin with.

“Hm. You’ve been restless because of me.” Keegan’s voice was low and Merrick realized too late as the younger Ghost brought his face closer to his. He stopped, just as their faces were inches away from us.

“You were right,” Merrick whispered hoarsely, fuck, he was so close…

“I’m always right,” Keegan murmured, just barely enough time before Merrick leaned forward and crashed his lips against the other’s.

Merrick relished in the feel, that mouth was rough for most parts, but in the small wrinkles on the lips the texture was soft and sweet. He whimpered when a tongue snaked out and licked his bottom lip, begging entrance, which he allowed willingly, and his own tongue went to greet the other’s, hot breath and saliva and taste and smell…

Keegan pushed Merrick onto the bed, lips still locked, one hand on his face, and the other fumbling around with the edge of Merrick’s shirt.

Feeling the cool fingers on his lower rib, it sent heat to his stomach, and a warning signal to his brain. Half-leaned down, with Keegan almost on top of him, Merrick pulled back, eyes looking at the other’s frantically. All he saw in those artic orbs were lust and tenderness, staring back at him questioningly about the interruption.

“Stop,” Merrick mumbled, his heart objected to what he said, but his brain thought otherwise. The fingers playing with the edge of his shirt didn’t cease, instead they lingered there, twirling around, leaving feathery touches that wouldn’t stop sending heat to the bottom of his stomach.

Keegan was quiet. The silence urged Merrick to continue.

“You don’t want to do this,” Merrick whispered, and with every fibre of his being he hoped that wasn’t true.

Keegan took his time to answer, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve never done this before,” he said finally, gaze never leaving Merrick’s. His other hand ghosted down his partner’s arm, liking how short of breath he seemed to be when he did that. He took Merrick’s hand into his own and carressed the knuckles, smiling, and it was as gorgeous as it was rare.

Placing a soft kiss to Merrick’s palm, he said, “Let’s hope I’m good at it.” Their lips met again, and this time he successfully pushed Merrick onto the bed.

As it turned out, Keegan’s words rang true, as it usually did. He was always right, after all.

* * *

 

The next morning, Merrick was radiating with happiness and calm, whistling a tune as he ambled to the kitchen, making himself some coffee, mind free and sated and collected at last.

Rorke was already in the kitchen, sitting by the counter sipping on his own drink, licking the foam off his upper lip before anybody could make fun of the chocolate mustache. His bored, just-woke-up face positively lit when Merrick waltzed in, but the expression took a sinister turn when Keegan followed soon after.

Apparently Rorke was having a conversation with Elias, who was in the living room, if by having a conversation you mean shouting obnoxiously.

“Fuck, Rorke, can’t you just get your ass over here?” Elias called, obviously riled. “This thing is so fucking hard.”

“Hey, if it’s hard already, what’s the problem?” Rorke replied, sipping on his drink. Keegan was pouring milk into his cereal and was smiling, either at him or at Merrick. Either way, Rorke knew that smile turned Merrick crazy.

There was a small silence, until Elias said deliberately, “Just walk me through how I’m supposed to do this.”

“Ah, it’s _easy_ ,” Rorke waved it off, knowing full well Elias couldn’t see it. Merrick drank his coffee, eyes watching him, listening to their conversation. “You gotta make sure it’s nice and clean, first. Nobody likes anything grubby or dirty.”

“Yeah…?”

“Give it a quick rub, and you’re ready to go,” Rorke paused. “Wait, screw that, nothing too quick. Slow, steady, you really want to make sure you get every part of it.”

Keegan was just across the counter from Rorke, and he noticed the embarrassed look on the young sniper’s face, and the uncomfortable expression on Merrick’s. Inwardly, Rorke laughed.

“Mmhmm…” Elias urged.

“Just _don’t_ force it in. You might damage something.” Rorke hummed thoughtfully, thinking up more words to make the other two turn purple, and he had to supress the smirk when Keegan threw a not-so-subtle glance at Merrick.

“But what if it’s _begging_ for it,” Elias complained. It sounded as though he full well knew what was happening and was in on it.

Well, knowing these two, _of course_ he was in on it.

“Just make sure it’s turned on first and it will _slide_ straight in,” Rorke said effortlessly, “Then, _voila!_ Enjoy.”

Keegan had a full-blown smirk aimed at Merrick, and the other Ghost had a small tint of red on his cheeks, lips in a half-frown, half-smile. There was a brief silence where Elias didn’t reply, and Merrick took the advantage of that moment to call out, “So, you got that DVD player working yet?”

Rorke nearly choked on his coffee, that reaction wasn’t what he expected, Merrick wasn’t flustered or disoriented at all and that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Oh—umm, yeah. It works fine now.” Elias replied, sounding just as surprised as Rorke was.

Merrick grinned at his captain, a cheeky irritating grin that was all teeth, obviously satisfied that he saw through the trolling Elias and Rorke were attempting. And, to further Rorke’s shock, he strided up to Keegan and gave a firm slap on his ass. Which made the younger sniper jump and blush, but smile nonetheless.

Rorke’s jaw almost dropped to the floor, and Merrick sang, just loud enough for Elias to hear, “Yep, I finally tapped _this._ So that means those jokes you two do aren’t going to work anymore.”

Merrick left the kitchen, sipping on his drink and humming a happy tune, leaving a flabbergasted Rorke looking questioningly at a sly-smiling Keegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that there was no smut, I had no feel to write smexy times when I was finishing up the story. I hope you liked it anyways, though, and be sure to leave kudos if you did! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that this is incomplete work. If I'm up for it I'll finish it up one day. Hope you liked it! Be sure to leave kudos! C:


End file.
